In 60 seconds
by behindthyhazeleyes
Summary: Your house was on fire and all your things was in there, you only have 60 seconds to get the most important thing to you. What will you get?


_**In 60 Seconds**_

"And there he was kissing another girl. A blonde for heaven's sake." That was Misaki crying for almost two hours.

"Maybe the girl just forced her. I know Tsubasa wouldn't do that." Anna said for the tenth time. I don't blame her I was also shocked when I've heard all of these. Who wouldn't be, we all know Tsubasa loved Misaki with all his life and for heaven's sake they shared 5 years of relationship.

"I wished it was just like that but he kissed her back." She said as she get another box of tissue and blow her nose. "I thought he loves me." She said and I came to her and rub her back.

"What did he do when he saw you?" I ask and I saw her look at the window

"He said he was sorry. He only said he was sorry." Then she bursted into tears again. I sigh and I looked at Hotaru who I know she was also bothered. "I'm expecting him to explain everything to me. I expect him to run after me when I went out of that stupid house. I expect him to ask for another chance to make everything back to normal. I was expecting him to say I love you…." She cried and suddenly a knock was heard and I went to the door leaving Misaki's side as I opened the door.

"Anna!" I exclaimed as I hug her.

"How was she?" Anna asked and I just shook my head saying that Misaki was not fine.

"Tsubasa said he wants to talk to you." Anna said to Misaki and Misaki just looked into space before she said

"There's no more to talk about we're done." She said as she stands up and went to her bed and hide at the blanket.

I went out of Misaki's room and I know the girls also followed me. Misaki needs time alone, to think and to rest.

SIGH

SIGH

SIGH

"If you three keep on sighing I'll go and get my new invention to test it on you." Hotaru said and I saw Anna on the window while nonoko was on the stairs and me on the door.

"I'm scared. Our boyfriends are also there… What if….What if…" Nonoko stop and she put her hands on her face "I haven't talk to him yet, he hasn't called me yet. Koko might be doing something important right now." She stops and I can sense she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"Same here…"Anna said "I was calling Yuu like Koko I can't reach him." She stops and look at her phone.

"Stop thinking that your boyfriends cheat on you. Don't think of that thoughts it will do no good, not because they were there they are already cheating on you." Hotaru said though I know she was also scared but she was trying to hide it.

"Mikan what do you think? You were silent all this time." Nonoko said and I look at them and blink three times before I give them a big smile.

"I trust Natsume." I said and I look at the window "I trust him." I said. Like them I was also trying to convince myself. I can see all of their stares rest on mine and I sigh "I'll be going first. I ask Natsume to go to my house." I said and I bade them my goodbye.

_**R**_

_**R**_

After a long bath I went to my bed and look around till my eyes lay on a certain picture of me and my 3 year boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga. I look at the picture and suddenly I cry. I'm not being dramatic it's just natural. You ask why?

"Mikan! Natsume is here!" My mom shouted and I sigh and wipe my tears and went down to see Natsume.

Minutes later I saw him. And my heart stops, not because I was amazed by his appearance but because I suddenly feel scared.

" Hey." He said as he kiss me on the cheeks and I gave him a small smile.

"Let's talk." I said and he nod. Without wasting anytime we went outside my house and started walking.

"What happened to Misaki? How was she? Tsubasa was damn worried." He started

"Well… she was broken…." I said and I suddenly feel the coldness of the night. I realize I was only wearing a short shorts and a sleeveless shirt. How stupid can I be? Suddenly he removed his jacket from his and put it around me and he also put his arms around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. I realize I miss him.

"I wish she just let Tsubasa explain." He said, as we enter the park.

"She needs time. Tsubasa needs to understand that." I said as I sat on the swing.

"Tsubasa do understand her." He said and I look at him

"How do you know?" I said as I raised my brow.

"Because I understand him." He said as he bow his head and I looked at him.

"And I understand misaki." I said and we both stop as I look at him and he looked back.

"What were you doing there? I thought you're with your mom." I said in a low voice. I was trying to stop myself from crying.

"….." He didn't answer.

"Nat…." I said but I stopped and I feel my tears falling down again "Please answer me honestly." I said

"I was there to hang with my friends." He explains.

"With those slutty girls?" I ask and he glare at me. "What? Are you mad that I call those girls sluts?"He didn't answer and I groan "What the F*** Natsume I knew it you were damn cheating on me again." I said as I stand up and was about to run when I feel him stop me by holding my wrists.

"Who gave you that idea again? I am not cheating on you." Natsume said. He was pissed.

"You. You're always the one who give me that idea." I shouted and he pulls me to a hug and I sigh. I love him that's all I know but some part of me doubted it.

"We went to a bar before that thing happens. We met them there and we all got drunk. A blonde girl invited us to come to their house and we did, we are not in our right mind so we just do things without thinking. We didn't know that those girls have planned all of this she called Misaki and ask her to come there and that thing happens." He explain as he hug me tighter

"…Did something happen with tsubasa and the girl?" I ask

"None… Even though he was drunk he wouldn't do that. He just kissed the girl." I frown

"Just kissed? That's damn Natsume, even though he was drunk he has no right to kiss another girl besides his GIRLFRIEND." I said and I push him a little to break the hug and look him in the eyes.

"What about the three? I mean Koko, Ruka and Yuu. And what about you? What did you do?" I ask and my heart suddenly stop this is the question I want to ask but afraid to hear the answer.

"Let the three explain it to their girls. Let's just not interfere with their own problems." He said and my jaw drop. So something did happen, poor Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko.

"What about you?" I ask again "did something happen between you and any other girls with you?" I ask and he shrugged "answer me honestly." I said almost pleading

"None… just a kiss or two." He said in a low voice and I looked at him and without thinking I slap him.

"Just a kiss or two. Dammit Natsume. How low can you get?" I ask and I can feel my knees turn week so I decided to again sit on the swing and cry. "just a kiss or two…" I again said

"I was drunk." He explain and I laugh in an sarcastic way.

"So don't tell me that every time you are drunk you will do that? Come on Natsume is that always your reason? You are drunk so you kiss a girl. You were drunk so you had sex with my friend who was so in love with you." I said in an angry manner.

"Are you again bringing about the thing with me and Sumire. Mikan that was years ago already. I thought we agreed not to talk about it." He said also angry.

"I thought so too. But it is just like what you did now. I can't help myself to compare it to what you did before. But I can't forget that, that was more unforgivable having sex with my friend because my boyfriend was so drunk and because his girlfriend wasn't there." I stand up as I punch his chest

"It's just a one night stand. I love you. Like you I also can't forgive myself for doing that" He said and I stop punching him and I look at him

"Just a one night stand? Stop using the word JUST because it is not just a JUST!" I shouted

"You still can't trust me don't you?" he ask suddenly and I look at him "Now this time be honest with me." He said and I again sit.

"Yes, I just can't trust you. Every time I want to trust you, you always give me reason why I should not too. After that thing I just can't trust you like before." I put my hands on my face and I said "Do you love me?" I ask suddenly and I can feel him touched my hair and he remove my hands from my face as he let me look at him in the eyes.

"So much… I love you so much." He said "Right now I also hate myself. You always give me the chance and yet I am the one who blew it all. I'm stupid and I hate myself but please, please give me one more chance to prove to you that I change." He said as he kiss me on the lips for a second and kiss my forehead.

"I'm scared." I said

"Scared of what?" He asked

"I'm scared that if I give you another chance this thing would happen again." I stop and I look in the different direction "I'm scared that maybe one day when I wake up in the morning and I will realize that I'm already tired of loving you. Tired of hoping that you would change. Scared that maybe I will suddenly realize that I don't want you anymore. That I don't want to continue my life with you, I'm scared for that thing to happen because that might hurt you and I don't want you to get hurt." I explain

"I can't get you. What are you saying?" he ask, I know he knows what's coming

"What if they were right? What if we are hurrying things up, maybe we just need time to let each other go and maybe find who we are again. And when the right time comes, who knows maybe we are really meant."

"What damn are you saying?" He sounded angry

"Natsume what if we just break-." He punch the ground which makes me stop "Natsume!" I exclaimed as I look at his bleeding hands. "what the heck are you doing?" I ask as I gently touch his hands to have a view and I get my handkerchief and wrap it around. "How do you feel?" he just shrugged. "Go sit here." I said as I lead him to the swing and I kneel so I can properly wrap his hands with my handkerchief

"You shouldn't have done that." I said as I kiss his hands and smile at him "How does it feel now?" I ask and he smile a little and touched my face.

"Don't talk, especially when it comes to that matter." He said as he stands up "I can' stand it if you'll be gone." He sigh as he touch my face and he straighten up "It's late you need too sleep. You must be tired so you blurted things suddenly." He said and I just nod

* * *

"Boys are Whatever. They'll just ruin your life." Hotaru said calmly as she put her juice drink in the table and look at her book. She mighgt look like she was reading and fine but if you just look at her you will really see her red and puffy eyes and for crying out loud she was not even reading she was just looking at the book.

I looked around for my other friends and I saw Anna and Nonoko, lifeless just like Hotaru, and I bet they have already know what their boyfriend did. I also saw Misaki who was reading a letter. I bet it was from tsubasa.

****CRINGGGG**** the bell rang and I know it's the start of class and so I straighten up and in exact time our professor entered and I bet she will again tell us about her love life and what so ever.

"Morning!" She said in a lively manner.

"Morning…." We all replied in a not so lively tone. I looked around and almost all girls looked sad. The boys are not in this section it's a good thing because if they are here I bet they'll feel guilty.

"What happened? All broken?" She joked and suddenly a girl cry, and I know that cry she was Nonoko. "What happened dear?" She ask because she got worried.

"Sorry… I was just getting something and I think I hurt myself." She said as she wipe her tears.

"Do you want to go to the clinic?" She ask and nonoko just shook her head and look down.

"You know I'll tell you a story. This is a story I've never told anyone else." She said to us and we all listen to her. "Before I met my boyfriend, I had a relationship with this guy named Kurt. He was a doctor, he's rich a good looking guy so I believe he was the perfect guy I dreamed of as a boyfriend." She stopped and she sits to the table. "I have everything I wanted but I'm not sure if I wanted it all. Kurt was a busy guy we only had more or less five hours a week it was okay for me but that's what I convinced myself to believe in." She looks at her phone first before she continue "One day I met an old girl and we had a small conversation, she was also the one who asked me this hard yet simple question 'What if your house was on fire, and you only have 60 seconds what is the thing that you will first get.' She ask me that, and I think what will I get? One answer KURT. I wanted to know what will be Kurt's answer so that night we were having a party in his apartment. He was talking to some of his visitors but never to me. So I felt sad and I went the kitchen and there I saw a fire drill and without thinking I push it and everyone panicked. I went to the living room and I saw Kurt and I know he saw me, I was waiting for him to get me but instead I saw him pick his phone, lap top, and some money, and he went out of the house leaving me alone. At that time I realize he must have not love me the way I love him cause if he do he should have get me first." She stop and we all got silent and look at her that was a very beautiful story suddenly a bell rang no it was not yet time. It was fire bell. We suddenly panicked when our classmate appeared and said

"Don't panicked! It's a test to our boyfriends let's see how much they love us." She said and we all looked at each other and together we stayed to see how much does our boyfriend loves us? How much does Natsume love me?

The door burst open and it all makes us sweat dropped who was that?

"Get out all of you!" He shouted and we all laughed it was our English teacher. We all felt stupid. Of course they wouldn't come Of course Natsume Will not come. "Fast-" Our English was suddenly pushed and there I saw my panting Natsume followed by Ruka, Yuu, Tsubasa and Koko, and some other boys from their class. We all inhale a deep breath and we all laugh while the others said.

"That was so sweet."

"Oh my gosh. Girls, stay here ours might be here already." The boys look at us with a questioning look. They all stop not unti Natsume make the first move and he pull me and I know the other boys did the same

"Let's go." He said and I giggled which made him stop. "What?" I smile as I tighten my hold unto his hands.

"Don't worry there's no fire everything is just a test." I said as I hug him and kiss him on the lips. "And you pass." I said this time I have no doubts anymore. I love him and he loves me.

I looked around and I saw the principal gave another heavy sigh which means "I'm so disappointed." After an hour of panicked people realizes that there's no fire, all was relieved and also the good thing is that no one got hurt. Our class took all the responsibility, that's why we are all here crowding inside the principal's office.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" The principal asked for the thirteen times and again same answer

"Nothing just for fun." We really didn't tell the real reason why we did that. We don't want other people to get mad at us just because of that.

I looked at the door and I saw Natsume looking for me, and I smile and in that instant he saw me and he gave me a questioning look and I just gave him a thumbs up.

After 3 hours*

After a long talk about discipline the principal let us go and I excitedly went to Natsume and I also saw the girls do the same but not the same excitement as mine. I've been there in that stage wherein my boyfriend did something wrong that almost broke me, and like me I believe they'll be able to overcome that stage.

"what did you do this time?" he asked with a smirk

"Nothing. Just playing around" I said as I pulled him to an ice cream stand and we buy one chocolate flavor for me and a vanilla flavor for him.

"To test me?" He asked and I nod "and I pass." He said with smile, as if happy with his victory

"Yes. But that's not the only test you might encounter. It's not the only test WE might encounter." I said as he tightens his hold on my hand "Every test we might encounter in the future I want us to always be together. Would you promise that?" I asked and he just nod

"Pinky swear." I said and he frown.

"nah. This is more unbreakable." He said as he kiss me and I smile. "Promise."

**Ugly…?**

**Sorry I was bored so I decided to do this…**

**I borrowed some ideas from the movie called leap year**

**Please at least give me some reviews…..for my effort… =)**

**REVIEWS…**


End file.
